Continuous balers may accumulate crop material in an accumulation area prior to feeding the crop material into a baling chamber. Problems can arise in the transfer of crop material from a combine or other source to the accumulation area. For example, airflow through the accumulation area can adversely affect the accumulation and storage of crop material prior to its entry into the baler. A combine chopper generates significant airflow that can result in crop material, including material other than grain (MOG), being blown off the accumulation area, or never settling properly on the accumulation area. In addition, strong cross winds can blow accumulated material to one side of the accumulation area, resulting in lopsided bales.